


My Fair Boyfriend

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Alexander, the carnival is only in town for a week. It’s been eighty seven years since I last missed it and I’m certainly not going to because you’re afraid to try something new.”“I’m not afraid,” Ale says defensively. “I just don’t understand what all of the fuss is about. It’s just food and games?”Or, date night at the fair.





	My Fair Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fun

“Alexander, the carnival is only in town for a week. It’s been eighty seven years since I last missed it and I’m certainly not going to because you’re afraid to try something new.”

“I’m not afraid,” Ale says defensively. “I just don’t understand what all of the fuss is about. It’s just food and games?”

“The unhealthiest food that tastes so good and games that are cheesy and almost definitely rigged and _rides_ , my darling hermit. Rides that make you question your sanity and intelligence only to do it all over again.”

Alec gives his a dry look. “You’re starting to sound like a ringleader at a circus.”

Ignoring Alec’s skeptical gaze, Magnus throws on a hoodie-- the county fair they’re going to is decidedly _rural_ and Magnus is wearing converse, black skinny jeans, and a gray hoodie that will keep him warm once night falls. He wouldn’t be amiss on a college campus. It’s one of only a handful of times that he isn’t dressed to the nines on date night, though he’s sporting his sharpest eyeliner and an ethereal highlight. 

He’s just patting his back pocket for his wallet when Alec’s words reach him. He looks up, raising a brow. “And how would you know what a circus is like?”

Shrugging, Alec nonchalantly says, “I went to Barnum and Bailey's every year it came to the city when I was little. Until I was a teenager and started questioning just how ethical the Ringling Brothers were.”

“Well, the carnival isn’t a circus though the general atmosphere may be similar. Lots of blinding lights and manic music. It’s like another dimension sometimes.”

“Then, what are we waiting for,” Alec asks, stepping close and linking their hands.

Magnus opens a portal and they step through, landing behind one of the animal barns. Immediately, Alec starts sneezing.

“Oh, dear,” Magnus says, quickly pulling Alec away from the area. “I forgot that you were allergic to sheep.”

“It’s fine,” Alec says, though his voice is thick. He sniffles. “You had to pick a discreet location for the portal.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just continues to lead Alec to the busier thoroughfare. They’re in Ohio at one of the the larger county fairs and the sun is just beginning to set. It’s crowded but not too much-- almost half a million people attend during the week long revelry and it’s always an intriguing look at the Midwest, someplace Magnus has never stayed for more than a weekend.

Coming to a stop at one corner of what’s generally known as the food area, Magnus steps closer to Alec, subtly running a hand through his hair, close enough so that he can send soothing magic to ease his allergy symptoms.

“Thanks,” Alec murmurs.

“Think nothing of it, darling,” Magnus replies. “I have an evening of fun planned for us and it just won’t do if you’re sneezing and if you’re eyes are so red that you can’t see the magic all around.”

“Really,” Alec replies sardonically. “You’re selling this way too hard.”

“Just wait, Alec. Just wait,” Magnus says, glint in his eye.

Because it is rural, Magnus wasn’t going to be overt in displaying their relationship status, wanting to spare Alec the looks they’d no doubt receive but to his surprise his boyfriend shows no such qualms. They’re walking the endless maze of food carts that advertise everything from fried alligator to cotton candy when he feels something knock against his hand.

Alec’s less subtle this time around and slips his hand into Magnus’s a second later. Magnus looks away, biting his smile back.

To his surprise, no one pays them a second look over the night and his heart warms as he sees two teenage girls sitting on a bench near the stadium and sharing giggling kisses while holding a gigantic apple dumpling.

There are a few hundred food options and Magnus is briefly worried that Alec will be overwhelmed. They live in New York, true, and Alec is one of the most cultured people he knows but this is another environment entirely. Magnus is just thinking that he should suggest some foods to Alec when his boyfriend stops suddenly.

Magnus looks around to see what’s caught his eye but it’s impossible to tell with all of the vendors packed so close together.

Alec spares him a look. “Are you hungry,” he asks.

Grinning, Magnus looks over at Alec. “Even if I wasn’t, that’s not really what the carnival is about. But as it happens, I’m starving. See something you like?”

Alec looks both ways before crossing the path to a food vendor straight across from them. Nodding to the cart, Alec absently says, “They have a loaded baked potato with barbecue pulled pork on top of it. How amazing does that sound?”

“Right up your alley, dear,” Magnus murmurs as he looks over the menu.

Next in line, Alec places his order and before Magnus has a chance to pull his wallet out, Alec’s handing money to the man.

“I was going to pay for that,” Magnus says dryly. “This date was my idea. I should pay.”

Alec barely pays him a glance, too busy staring intently at the man now making his food. Magnus swears that Alec’s about to start drooling.

It’s just a minute later that Alec’s being handed a white plastic fork with his huge ass potato, topped with butter and sour cream, cheese and bacon, and a generous portion of pulled pork. The whole thing is probably twelve thousand calories but Magnus knows it’s worth it.

Alec quickly dives in, muttering a curse as the first bite burns his mouth.

“You could wait until it cooled down a little,” Magnus says, idly, walking past booth after booth looking for his own dinner.

Alec just glares at him and blows on his next bite before chowing down.

They spend awhile walking around aimlessly before Magnus decides on his own standby-- fried cheese on a stick, fries, and a lemonade.

He pretends that he doesn’t see Alec’s face wrinkle with judgement. He’s chosen classic fair food and it tastes damned good.

After polishing off dinner, Magnus guides Alec to the ticket booth where he buys both of them wristbands for unlimited rides.

Alec looks skeptical but Magnus doesn’t let it deter him as they move from the tilt-a-whirl to bumper cars to the super shot. It’s all thrilling and Magnus teases him mercilessly when they get off the Looping Pharaoh after Alec had screamed at least three times.

Though, he’s much more sympathetic when they get off the round-up and Alec throws up his dinner in the grass just off the ride. He makes suitably soothing noises and runs a hand over Alec's back, discreetly magicking water and freshening Alec up when he's done.

Inwardly, Magnus grimaces. Goodness knows that he's been in Alec's place a time or two thanks to a delicious corn dog and the slingshot of death.

Deciding that they’ve had enough of the surprisingly thrilling carnival rides for the night, Magnus takes Alec’s hand and guides them toward the games that line the pathways. They meander across the fair, zigzagging and retracing their steps, stopping wherever looks good.

They pass a couple of hours fishing for ducks and racing water and throwing darts at paint-filled balloons. 

After a while, Alec’s eye catches on the ring toss game and he spends a small fortune trying to win Magnus a giant stuffed bear in auspicious shades of blue, pink, and purple. 

He’s successful and Magnus carries it around with him for the rest of the night, absurdly proud.

It’s fully dark now and it just serves to make the carnival seem even more otherworldly. The lights are bright and glaring and the music seems to pervade all their senses.

They get a funnel cake to share, trying not to laugh as powdered sugar flies absolutely everywhere.

Once the night starts winding down, Magnus persuades Alec to one more ride-- the Ferris Wheel. Alec sits next to him as they're secured and they both enjoy the few minutes, climbing high above corn fields and quaint houses.

Alec's arm is around his shoulders and as they're stopped at the very top, Alec pulls him closer, kissing him as the stars blink overhead.

They end the evening walking around, hand-in hand, with Magnus using his other arm to hold his giant stuffed animal.

Finally, when they’re both losing whatever steam they had, Magnus guides them back to behind the barn and portals them home.

Alec is sleepily crowding against Magnus’s back as they shuffle to their bedroom. They complete their nightly routine in half the time it usually takes and Magnus carefully places his bear in the corner of the room, just under the window-- a spot of honor.

They slide into bed, wrapping around each other.

“Did you have fun this evening, Alexander,” Magnus asks, voice soft in the inky blackness of their room.

For a minute he thinks that Alec’s already fallen asleep but a moment later, Alec moves closer, rehitching his leg over Magnus’s hip before mumbling, “So much fun, babe. Gotta do it again next year.”

Magnus smiles, relaxing into Alec’s hold. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and can’t help but think of just how wonderful it is that he can share his traditions with Alec and make them their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
